Electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, media players, etc., all include electronic components that generate heat. The heat can be dissipated by heat sinks, fans, etc. In the case of compact portable electronic devices, the limited area and density of electronic components can made heat dissipation more difficult. Since some electronic components produce more heat than others, there is a need to distribute heat in the compact portable electronic device. Also, there can also be a need for improved electrical connection with a ground plane internal to the compact portable electronic device. Hence, there are continuing needs to provide improved ways to dissipate and distribute heat and/or enhance electrical connection in an electronic device, particularly a compact portable electronic device.